Lips
| accessdate= 2015-05-18}}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = DVD |Altersfreigabe = 40px 40px}} Allgemein Lips ist ein dem Musik-Spiel SingStar sehr ähnlich, auch hier kann der Spieler berühmte Songs nachsingen. Jedoch ist dieses Spiel für die Xbox 360 erschienen. Wie auch in SingStar gibt es wieder zahlreiche Spielmodi, welche z.B.: das Singen gegen Freunde ermöglicht. Im Gegensatz zu SingStar bekam dieses Spiel aber nur mindere bis durchschnittliche Wertungen von Testern. Spiele Lips } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * 36 Grad – 2raumwohnung * The Sign – Ace of Base * No One – Alicia Keys * Complicated – Avril Lavigne * Irreplaceable – Beyonce * Call Me – Blondie * With You – Chris Brown * Yellow – Coldplay * Lebt Denn Dr Alte Holzmichel Noch…? – De Randfichten * Personal Jesus – Depeche Mode * White Flag – Dido * Ein Stern (…Der Deinen Namen Trägt) – DJ Ötzi feat. Nik P. * Mercy – Duffy * Emanuela – Fettes Brot * Lemon Tree – Fool's Garden * Ring Of Fire – Johnny Cash * Ruby – Kaiser Chiefs * Love At First Sight – Kylie Minogue * Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis * Makes Me Wonder – Maroon 5 * You're My Heart, You're My Soul – Modern Talking * Rome Wasn't Built In A Day – Morcheeba * 99 Luftballons – Nena * In Bloom – Nirvana * Augen Auf! – OOMPH! * Young Folks – Peter Bjorn And John * Major Tom (Völlig Losgelöst) – Peter Schilling * Wenn Jetzt Sommer Wär – Pohlmann * Another One Bites The Dust – Queen * Fake Plastic Trees – Radiohead * I Wanna Be Sedated – Ramones * Supergirl – Reamonn * Umbrella – Rihanna * Frauen Regier'n Die Welt – Roger Cicero * Santa Maria – Roland Kaiser * Listen To Your Heart – Roxette * Amazing – Seal * ABC – The Jackson 5 * Dieser Weg – Xavier Naidoo * Erinner Mich Dich Zu Vergessen – Yvonne Catterfeld }} Lips: Number One Hits } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * California Love – 2Pac feat. Dr. Dre and Roger Troutman * Don't Matter – Akon * Barbie Girl – Aqua * The Tide Is High (Get The Feeling) – Atomic Kitten * Loser – Beck * Don't Phunk With My Heart – Black Eyed Peas * Heart Of Glass – Blondie * Love Generation – Bob Sinclar * Don't Worry, Be Happy – Bobby McFerrin * Bubbly – Colbie Caillat * Viva La Vida – Coldplay * Karma Chameleon – Culture Club * (I Just) Died In Your Arms – Cutting Crew * Hey Baby – DJ Ötzi * More Than Words – Extreme * Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie * She Drives Me Crazy – Fine Young Cannibals * Broken Strings – James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado * I'm Yours – Jason Mraz * Heartless – Kanye West * Just Dance – Lady Gaga feat. Colby O'Donis * The Fear – Lily Allen * Around The Way Girl – LL Cool J * Touch My Body – Mariah Carey * I Heard It Through The Grapevine – Marvin Gaye * U Can't Touch This – MC Hammer * How You Remind Me – Nickelback * Always On My Mind – Pet Shop Boys * Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's * Disturbia – Rihanna * Millennium – Robbie Williams * The Look – Roxette * Oh, Pretty Woman – Roy Orbison * I Don't Feel Like Dancing – Scissor Sisters * Push The Button – Sugababes * Everybody Wants To Rule The World – Tears For Fears * I Get Around – The Beach Boys * Lovefool – The Cardigans * Apologize –Timbaland feat. OneRepublic * Ready, Set, Go! – Tokio Hotel }} Lips: Deutsche Partyknaller } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * Besser Geht's Nicht - 2raumwohnung * Ein Engel Kein König - Auletta * Gib mir noch Zeit - Blümchen * Captain Jack - Captain Jack * Lovesongs (They Kill Me) - Cinema Bizarre * Ey DJ - Culcha Candela * Hamma! - Culcha Candela * Millionär - Die Prinzen * Eisblumen - Eisblume * Nach Dem Goldrausch - Fotos * Käsebrot - Helge Schneider * Viva Colonia - Höhner * Stark - Ich + Ich * So Soll Es Bleiben - Ich + Ich * Klar - Jan Delay * Himalaya - Jennifer Rostock * Dieses Leben - Juli * Perfekte Welle - Juli * Kling Klang - Keimzeit * Zwei Herzen - Klee * Verdammt, Ich Lieb' Dich - Matthias Reim * Shame - Monrose * The Colour Of Snow - Polarkreis 18 * Allein Allein - Polarkreis 18 * Through The Eyes Of A Child - Reamonn * Ich Bin Ich (Wir Sind Wir) - Rosenstolz * Gib Mir Sonne - Rosenstolz * Ich Kenne Nichts (Das So Schön Ist Wie Du) - RZA feat. Xavier Naidoo * Bis Die Sonne Rauskommt - Samy Deluxe * Maria Magdalena - Sandra * Wind of Change - Scorpions * Und Wenn Ein Lied - Söhne Mannheims * '54, '74, '90, 2010 - Sportfreunde Stiller * So Ein Schöner Tag (Fliegerlied) - Tim Toupet * Durch Den Monsun - Tokio Hotel * Sex Bomb - Tom Jones feat. Mousse T * Da, Da, Da, Ich Lieb' Dich Nicht - Trio * Ein Ganzer Sommer - Virginia Jetzt! * Gekommen Um Zu Bleiben - Wir sind Helden * Sierra Madre - Zillertaler Schürzenjäger }} Lips: Party Classics } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * What’s Up - 4 Non Blondes * Black Velvet - Alannah Myles * Rehab - Amy Winehouse * Docctor Jones - Aqua * Let’s Get It Started - Black Eyed Peas * Word Up - Cameo * Tubthumping - Chumbawamba * Rhythm of the Night - DeBarge * Groove Is In The Heart - Deee-Lite * I Touch Myself - Divinyls * American Pie - Don McLean * Son of a Preacher Man - Dusty Springfield * I Want to Know What Love Is – Foreigner * I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor * Laid - James * Youre Beautiful - James Blunt * Rock and Roll All Nite - KISS * Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd * She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 * To Be With You - Mr. Big * These Boots Are Made For Walking - Nancy Sinatra * True Faith - New Order * Live is Life - Opus * When a Man Loves a Woman - Percy Sledge * Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Poison * Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. * Im Too Sexy - Right Said Fred * Addicted To Love - Robert Palmer * Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer * Wannabe - Spice Girls * Love Shack - The B-52's * Friday I'm in Love - The Cure * My Sharona - The Knack * Brass in Pocket - The Pretenders * Unchained Melody - The Righteous Brothers * I Think We're Alone Now - Tiffany * It's Not Unusual - Tom Jones * Red Red Wine - UB40 * Y.M.C.A. - Village People * Is This Love - Whitesnake }} Lips: I love the 80's } |state = collapsed |group1= |list1= * The Look Of Love - ABC * Forever Young - Alphaville * Cruel Summer - Bananarama * Dreaming - Blondie * Video Killed The Radio Star - The Buggles * You’re The Inspiration - Chicago * Don’t Leave Me This Way - The Communards * Do You Really Want to Hurt Me - Culture Club * Boys Don’t Cry - The Cure * Let’s Dance - David Bowie * Whip It - Devo * Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners * Rio - Duran Duran * Mirror In The Bathroom - The Beat * A Little Respect - Erasure * A Good Heart - Feargal Sharkey * Relax - Frankie Goes To Hollywood * The Power Of Love - Huey Lewis & The News * Don’t You Want Me - Human League * Centerfold - J. Geils Band * Bad Reputation - Joan Jett und The Blackhearts * Too Shy - Kajagoogoo * Walking On Sunshine - Katrina & The Waves * Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carnes * Kids In America - Kim Wilde * Celebration - Kool & The Gang * Our House - Madness * Blue Monday ’88 - New Order * The Riddle - Nik Kershaw * Love Is A Battlefield - Pat Benatar * Roxanne - The Police * Don’t Get Me Wrong - The Pretenders * Super Freak - Rick James * Alive And Kicking - Simple Minds * Tainted Love - Soft Cell * Gold - Spandau Ballet * Shout - Tears for Fears * Mickey - Toni Basil * Vienna - Ultravox * Don’t Go - Yazoo }} Quellen Kategorie:Musikspiel Kategorie:Xbox 360